Sam tombe malade Wincest
by Cassandra-Love-Sterek-Wincest
Summary: Une dispute entre Sam et Dean, Sam tombe malade quelques heures plus tard et cela va tourner mal. A vous de découvrir ce qui va se passer en venant lire cette histoire de 1 chapitre. "Wincest"


Une petite histoire sur Dean & Sam:

Sam Winchester 21 ans, Dean Winchester 24 ans, vivent chez leur père, John Winchester. Mary Winchester, leur mère est  
morte quand Sam avait 6 mois et Dean avait 2 ans et demi. Depuis ce jour la, John n'arrête pas de chasser le surnaturel.  
Il a entrainer ses fils à devenir chasseurs tout comme lui, Sam a bien voulu échaper à la chasse mais il n'a pas pu, Dean  
lui écoute leur père s'en rien dire.

Dean: Sammy écoute moi quand je te parle, tu devrai arrêter de répondre à papa comme ça.

Sam: Papa a toujours voulu que son bien à lui...

Sam na pas pu continuer de parler car Dean venait de le plaquer contre le mur.

Dean: Je t'interdit de dire sa! Papa a toujours voulu notre bien et sa tu le sais mais seulement tu ne veux pas le voir!

Sam: Dean...

Dean: Non Sam! La discution s'arrête la. J'ai envie d'aller dormir.

Sam: Dean...

Mais Dean ne l'écoutait déjà plus, il venait de sortir de la chambre pour aller dormir sur le canapé. Sam et Dean on la  
même chambre seulement quand ils ce dispute, il y aura toujours un des deux qui ira dormir sur le canapé et le plus  
souvent et bien c'est Dean. Sam s'en veut d'avoir parler comme ça mais ne l'avouera jamais.

Le lendemain matin 6h:

Sam ce réveille avec un mal de tête horrible, il vient d'avoir une migraine, un mal de gorge, de ventre, il a un cou chaud  
et un cou froid. Il vient de tomber malade sa il en ai sur le problème c'est que quand Sam tombe malade et bien il ne fait  
pas les chose à moitier. Dean lui ce réveille en entendent Sam tousser puis vomir, et il sait qu'il vient de tomber  
malade. Dean monte dans la chambre ou il y a Sam pour rentrer dans leur salle de bain privé, en entrend il voit Sam qui ai  
tout pâle, assis au sol à coté des toilettes au cas ou l'envie de vomir lui revenait.

Dean: Sam, il va falloir que tu prenne des cachets, je pense que tu dois aussi faire de la fièvre, je vais voir sa tout  
de suite!

Dean s'occupera toujours de son petit frère, il a déjà oublier leur dispute d'hier. Il regarde si Sam a de la fièvre. Dean  
grimace en voyant ce qui ai afficher.

Dean: 40° Sammy c'est pas bon tout sa, va falloir vraiment que ta température baisse sinon ce sera direct direction  
l'hopital moi je te le dis!

Sam: Non Dean! Pas les hopital s'il te plait, sa va guérir tout seul tu verra.

Dean prend Sam par le bras et va l'allonger sur son lit pour qu'il ce repose. Dean embrasse Sam. Ils sont ensemble depuis  
maintenant quelques mois mais ne l'on encore jamais dit à personne. Des frères en couple... que penseraient les gens? Et  
leur père surtout? Il ne veut pas déçevoir leur père.

Dean: Aller Sammy, repose toi bien.

Dean surveille Sam jusqu'à ce qu'ils s'endorment en même temps. Sam a un sommeil agité ce qui réveille Dean. Il ai 3h du  
matin et Sam est super chaud et il transpire. Dean relève sa température.

Dean: Oh merde! 42°! Sam je n'ai plus le choix il faut que je prévienne papa et de suite!

Dean ce dirige dans la chambre de leur père et il le réveille, il lui explique la situation. John ce lève s'habille et  
relève Sam avec Dean pour pouvoir l'installer dans la voiture. Une fois tout le monde installer, c'est direction  
l'hopital. L'hopital prend en charge Sam s'en attendre son état inquiète les médecins et les infirmiers. Sa fait  
maintenant plus de 4h qu'ils attendent une réponse sur l'état de santé de Sam mais rien ne vient.

Dean: Raaaah j'en ai marre!

John: Calme toi Dean.

Dean: Je ne peux pas, j'ai peur pour lui.

John: Je sais, moi aussi mais il faut rester fort pour lui.

Dean: Oui tu as raison.

Dean ce calme mais il a toujours peur pour son petit frère, ce qui ai normal. Quelques minutes plus tard, le médecin qui  
s'occupe de Sam ce dirige vers eux.

Le médecin: Bon et bien on a réussi à faire chuter la température du mieux qu'on a pu, mais cela na pas suffit pour qu'il  
n'ai plus de fièvre, il ai aussi tomber dans le coma et nous ne savons pas pourquoi.

Dean: On pourait aller le voir s'il vous plait?

Le médecin: Bien sur. Mais je vous préviens que c'est pas très beau à voir.

John: Merci docteur.

Le médecin: Je vous en pris, suivez moi.

Le médecin les dirige vers la chambre d'hopital de Sam. Dean ouvre la porte et entre, en entrend il voit Sam allonger sur  
ce lit, il ai tout pâle, transpire encore et en plus de sa ne bouge pas car il ai dans le coma, il ai relié à des fils  
et des machines. Il a aussi une machine pour l'aider à respirer car le médecin a expliquer qu'il n'arrive pas très bien à  
respirer. Le médecin les laisse seul avec Sam.

Dean: Sa fait si mal de le voir comme ça.

John: Oui je n'en ai pas l'habitude. Sa lui ai arriver seulement une fois de ce retrouver à l'hopital comme ça et pour la  
même chose.

Dean: Oui, quand il avait 4ans, je m'en rappel.

John: Ma pire journée avec celle de la mort de ta mère...

Dean: Oui...

John commençait à avoir les larmes aux yeux et pour ne pas le montrer à son fils il sort de la chambre en disant qu'il  
allait ce reposer car l'attente la fatiguer. Une fois John parti, Dean prend la main de Sam et la caresse, il lui manque.

Dean: Je t'en pris, réveille toi j'ai besoin de toi, papa a besoin de toi. Il ne le montre pas mais il ai si mal qu'il ai  
parti en disant qu'il était fatiguer alors que c'est faut, papa était en trin de pleurer et il a cru que je ne l'avais pas  
vu... Oh Sam, j'en peux plus d'attendre que tu te réveille, bas toi pour nous! Je t'aime Sam!

Pas de réponse de la par de Sam, Dean est fatiguer et n'en peut plus d'attendre il décide donc de repasser demain pour  
voir si l'état de son frère aura changer. Il rentre chez lui, en rentrend il entend son père pleurer, mais quand John  
entend la porte d'entrer il s'arrête de pleurer. John na jamais montrer ses sentiments. Dean est dans le même cas que lui  
mais depuis qu'il ai avec Sam il ai devenu très sentimental.

John: Tu es déjà rentrer, comment sa ce fait?

Dean: Trop fatiguer, puis de voir Sam comme ça me rend dingue. Je vais me coucher, à demain.

John: A demain.

Dean monte dans sa chambre et s'endort en quelques minutes.

Le lendemain aprem:

Dean et John sont dans la chambre d'hopital de Sam, Sam n'est toujours pas réveiller.

John: A quand décidera t-il de ce réveiller!

Dean: Je n'en sais rien, cela m'inquiète...

John: J'en peux plus. Je suis crevé.

John ce met à pleurer et cela devant Dean pour une fois que sa arrive. Dean ne sait pas quoi faire. Il décide quand même  
de le prendre dans ses bras et lui aussi ce met à pleurer à son tour.

Dean: Sammy est fort, il le restera toujours quoi qu'il arrive.

John: Oui c'est notre Sammy.

Et c'est la qu'ils entendent une personne bouger, Sam est en trin de bouger puis il ouvre les yeux. Dean et John ce  
rapproche de lui et lui prend la main. Sam essaye de parler mais ce rend compte qu'il à le tube qui l'aider à respirer  
dans la gorge et il commence à paniquer puis fait une crise. Des médecins et des infirmiers arrivent et font sortir Dean  
et John de la chambre.

Dean: C'est quoi ce bordel !

Dean a peur, cela ce voit dans sa voix et dans son regard, et il tremble en plus de sa.

John: Sa va aller Dean, tu ne va pas nous faire une crise toi aussi?

Dean: Non ne tinquiète pas je gère.

Quelques minutes plus tard les médecins et les infirmiers sortent de la chambre et leur préviennent qu'ils peuvent entrer.  
Ils entrent et vois que Sam est réveiller. John ce rapproche de lui et le prend dans ses bras.

John: Je suis désoler Sam pour toute nos disputes, je ne veux plus me disputer avec toi, tu es mon fils, tu as le droit de  
faire ce que tu veux et tu es assez grand pour savoir ce que tu veux faire de ta vie, ce n'ai pas à moi de la juger...

Sam ne sait pas quoi dire, ce que son père vient de dire la énormément toucher, il pleure dans ses bras.

Sam: Oh papa, je t'aime tellement, je ne veux plus me disputer avec toi, et merci pour tout ce que tu as dis.

John sort de la chambre pour laisser à Dean la place pour parler à Sam.

Dean: Sammy, je t'aime tu le sais sa?! Oh putain si tu savais comme je suis fatiguer de pleurer depuis que tes ici, tu ma  
tellement manquer mon petit ange.

Sam: Dean, je t'aime moi aussi.

Dean l'embrasse, et au même moment John entre dans la chambre et les vois en trin de s'embrasser. Sam et Dean ce retourne  
et le vois.

Dean: Euh on va tout t'expliquer.

John: Il n'y a rien à expliquer, je le savais déjà.

Sam: Mais euh comment?

John: Je vois bien vos regards, quand vous vous touchez et surtout les deux lit rapprocher pour en faite qu'un.

Dean: Oh euh...

John: Je vais rien vous dire vous êtes libre temps que vous êtes heureux.

Sam/Dean: Merci papa.

John laisse ses fils emménager ensemble, lui restera seul chez lui mais aura toujours la visite de ses fils. Sam et Dean  
sont heureux ensemble, ils s'aiment plus que tout malgré qu'ils sont frère cela ne change rien pour eux.

**Une review s'il vous plait.**

**Mon premier Wincest j'aimerai avoir des avis, je prend toute critiques, positive ou négative ;) Merci à ceux qui me lisent.**


End file.
